Electronic toll collection systems conduct toll transactions electronically using RF communications between a vehicle-mounted transponder (a “tag”) and a stationary toll plaza transceiver (a “reader”). An example of an electronic toll collection system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,352 issued Dec. 9, 2003 to Tiernay et al., and owned in common with the present application. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,352 are hereby incorporated by reference.
In a typical electronic toll collection (ETC) system, the reader broadcasts a polling or trigger RF signal. A transponder on a vehicle passing through the broadcast area or zone detects the polling or trigger signal and responds with its own RF signal. The transponder responds by sending a response signal containing information stored in memory in the transponder, such as the transponder ID number. The reader receives the response signal and may conduct an electronic toll transaction, such as by debiting a user account associated with the transponder ID number. The reader may then broadcast a programming RF signal to the transponder. The programming signal provides the transponder with updated information for storage in its memory. It may, for example, provide the transponder with a new account balance.
There are a number of pre-defined communication protocols for reader-transponder communications in an ETC system. They include various public TDMA protocols, the State of California Code of Regulation (CALTRANS) Title 21 (T21) protocol, and proprietary protocols. An example of the latter may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,846 to Brockelsby et al. Various pre-defined protocols are discussed in US Pub. No. US2001/0050922, published Dec. 13, 2001 and owned in common with the present application.
There are a number of other situations in which it would be advantageous to communicate wirelessly between a vehicle and a roadside reader, aside from ETC transactions.